Stormstar's Secret
by Storms of Fire
Summary: "When the fangs of darkness devour all hope, light shall come only on the flames of the dying storm." The prophecy that was given long before she came to DawnClan. Long before they knew her dark secret. Long before any of them knew who she was and where she was from. Now she may be the only one who can save them all. The question is will she?
1. Prologue

**Stormstar's Secret **

**Summary: **

Three Clans. Two follow StarClan and one follows the Dark Forest. DawnClan, DuskClan and RockClan. A rouge shows up in DawnClan territory one day, claiming to be from the lands beyond. The Clan takes her in but she houses a dark past. One that may endanger her life.

**The plot is based on a forum called FoxClan I had a long time ago bur recently brought back. **

**Allegiances**

**DawnClan**

**Leader: **Briarstar - short haired brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Deputy: **Sandpelt - pale tabby tom with bright blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Applefoot - dark reddish brown she-cat with dark yellow eyes.

Apprentice, Brightfur

**Warriors:**

Silverfur - silver she-cat with orange eyes.

Cindertail - Gray tom with yellow eyes.

Whitefoot - black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Stormfire - small long haired silvery white she-cat with pure amber colored eyes, white paws, and a white tip at the end of her long bushy tail.

Waspwhisker - skinny black tom with blue eyes.

Shadowfang - pitch black long haired tom with amber eyes.

Dawnfur - grayish black she-cat with green eyes.

Foxheart- red tom with a long bushy tail and amber eyes.

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Briarclaw- blue-gray tom with long sharp claws and green eyes.

Apprentice, Tadpaw

**Apprentices:**

Brightfur - Silver she-cat with green eyes.

Silverpaw - beautiful long haired silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Whitepaw - long haired white she-cat with light blue eyes.

**Queens: **

Grayspirit - dark gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Foxheart's kits, Redkit, Red she-cat with yellow eyes, Hollykit, gray she-cat with blue eyes, and Goldenkit, buittiful golden she-cat with amber eyes)

**Elders:**

Wildpelt - tortie and white she-cat with bushy tail and amber eyes.

Amberpelt - ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**DuskClan**

**Leader:** Emberstar - red she-cat

Deputy: Bluewind - blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Kinkpelt - white she-cat

**Warriors: **

Sparrowfur-brown tom

Brackenfoot-golden tom with dark brown patches

Thornpelt-Black tom

Rainfur-Blue-gray she-cat

Applewind-Red tom

Sandwind-Pale she-cat

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

Grayfoot-black she-cat with gray paws

Dawnpelt-black she-cat

Apprentices:

Heatherpaw-Gray she-cat

**Queens:**

Blackpath - white she-cat with black patches(Mother of Sparrowfur's kit, Dustkit, Brown she-cat)

**Elders:**

Lizzardfur - brown tom

**RockClan:**

**Leader: **Jadestar - pitch black long furred she-cat with icy green eyes.

**Deputy: **Leopardblaze-Golden tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Grayfur-Gray tom

**Warriors:**

Robinwing-ginger she-cat

Flameheart-Ginger tom

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Blackpool-long haired black tom.

Redfoot-White tom with ginger paws.

Pigeanwing-Small light brownish gray she-cat.

Ambertail-Black she-cat with a ginger tiped tail.

**Apprentices:**

Poppypaw - black furred tom

**Queens:**

Harefoot-long legged brown she-cat(Mother of Blackpool's kits. two she kits Blackkit, Black she-cat, and Littlekit, small black she-cat)

**Elders:**

Longfur-black and white tom with long fur.

...

**Prologue**

The she-cat watched in horror as two toms drug her mate out into the center of the clearing. He had long claw marks going down his flank, blood seeping from the tears in his flesh. "No..." she whispered. "No... not Riverheart..."

The she-cat wanted to spring at the two toms who held her mate down. She wanted to sink her claws in and tear them to shreads.

"This is your punishment " Hissed the black she-cat standing on the rock addressing her as well as well as the rest of the Clan who was gathering around in a full circle.

"You monster!" The she-cat hissed at the Clan leader. She was now fighting back the tears as one of the toms who was holding Riverheart down tore into her mate's throat.

"No!" She cried out. She was released. She rushed to her mate's side, burying her nose in his fur. "Riverheart..." she whispered. "I am so sorry..." the the she-cat choked on her own words. The rest of the Clan, after saying some sneering comments about how he deserved it, left. She stayed in the clearing mourning the loss of her mate.

"I have to get out of here..." the she-cat whispered to herself. She raised to her paws. "Goodbye Riverheart..." she sobbed before darting for the camp entrance. She raced through the forest and didn't stop until she was out of the territory of the Clan who raised her.

The she-cat knew one thing. She had to find a new life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello. I will probably gradually add more Warriors to the Clans to make them look fuller. **

**Chapter 1**

_She was running, weaving through the endless sea of trees. Fear flickered in her amber eyes as she leapt over a fallen log. She stumbled as she touched ground on the other side, wincing as her paw twisted the wrong way. She shook it off and kept a running pace despite the searing pain in her front left paw. She could hear the crashing of undergrowth behind her as her pursuers gained on her. They caught her, dragging her back to the camp. They held her down and made her watch as..._

Stormfire jolted awake, a scream escaping her lips. She was trembling in her nest. Her heart pounded against her chest in a rapid beat. _Thump, thump, thump. _Sweat clung to Stormfire's pelt, causing her long silvery white fur to cling to her body.

Stormfire looked around. Several cats were glaring at her, clearly annoyed to be awakened by her screeches.

"You okay?" Her friend, Slayerthorn, asked. He was one of the first cats to welcome her into the Clan. He was a medium short-haired orange and white tabby tom with pure green eyes, orange paws and orange and white stripes along his long flowing tail.

Stormfire nodded slowly, getting to her paces. Her legs were still shaking. "Yeah..." she whispered to him. "I am okay..."

That was a lie and she knew Slayerthorn saw right straight through it. He narrowed his eyes and his tail flicked back and forth. "You and I both know that is not true."

Stormfire looked away. She was ashamed to have to lie to him but she couldn't tell anyone about the dreams that plagued her every night. Not even her friend Slayerthorn. "I-I just need some fresh air..." she whispered and bounded out of the den, not giving him a chance to say anymore. She heard him sigh behind her.

Stormfire padded out of camp and into the forest. She walked toward the river that weaved through the territory. She sat down at the bank. The cat who stared back up at her - a long furred silvery white she-cat with white paws, white tail tip and amber eyes - looked so much of a stranger to her.

Stormfire closed her eyes and sighed, her head bowed. She had tried so hard to leave that life behind. She wanted to forget it all. To forget the horror of watching as her mate was slain right before her eyes. _Oh Riverheart... _the tears burned in her eyelids, threatening to break free. She missed that crazy furball.

_How am I to ever move on without you... _Stormfire thought to herself. She felt a brush of a tail against her shoulder. "R-Riverheart...?" She opened her eyes, for a few seconds feeling stupidly hopeful. She was greeted by Slayerthorn.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing..." Stormfire sighed.

"It's not nothing." Slayerthorn meowed, sitting down beside her. "You may have everyone else fooled but not me. Tell me what is wrong, Stormfire. You van trust me.'

"I-I can't..." she shook her head. Her shoulders slumped. She felt so defeated. She missed Riverheart. She missed the way his soft gray pelt would press against hers. She missed his purr as they slept next to each other each night. She missed his quiet voice when he spoke to her. She missed having her mate right beside her.

Stormfire was jostled out of her thoughts at the feel of Slayerthorn's body pressed against her own. It felt so familiar, yet so different. She wanted to pull away, and yet stay pressed against him at the same time. So instead, she closed her eyes and gave in, allowing him to sit beside her. There was something in the way their pelts brushed against each other. Slayerthorn rubbed his cheek against hers, nuzzling her and telling her everything would be alright. Stormfire nodded, feeling a purr rise in her throat for the first time in so long. Something about this cat made her calm.

Stormfire shook her head. No, she couldn't. It would be like like she was betraying Riverheart. She pulled away and ran off, tears in her eyes. She raced through the forest, her heart hammering against her chest. She stopped at a small clearing and sighed, shaking her head again.

"This isn't right to treat Slayerthorn that way..." she meowed to herself. She had to apologize so she retraced her steps to still find him by the river. There was hurt flickering in the tom's eyes.

"Slayerthorn... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have run off like that..." Stormfire whispered.

"No need to explain." He meowed. She could hear the pain in his voice. "I see how you feel about me." He got to his paws and turned away from her.

"Slayerthorn... don't say that..." her voice cracked. "I'm just... I am so confused right now..."

"About what?" He asked, not turning to face her.

"It's hard to explain..." she sighed. "I-I just... I don't want anyone to get hurt..."

"Why would anyone get hurt?" Slayerthorn glanced back at her.

"Because... I know cats who would hurt you." Stormfire meowed. Tears were starting to swarm her eyes again. "They would kill you just to teach me a lesson..." she didn't say who the cats were. She didn't want anyone to know where she was from. "I don't want you hurt..." _and I feel like I would betray Riverheart... _she added to herself.

**End of chapter 1.**

**Please review. No flames. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to the second chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Stormfire used the undergrowth to her advantage, leveling herself on her haunches. Her target was a bluejay who was busy trying to catch a worm. Stormfire steadied herself and crept closer, careful not to step on a twig or to allow a leaf crunch beneath her. She leapt, landing on top of the bird. She heard a crunch as the bird's wing snapped in two. She bit down hard on the back of its neck to put it out of its misery.

"Good catch," meowed a voice behind her. "For a kit."

Stormfire's tail twitched with irritation. She turned around to see her brother, Shadowfang. He was a large pitch black long furred town with amber eyes that were darker in color than his sister's. He had followed her when she had left the Clan, telling her that he wouldn't let her go alone.

At first Stormfire was happy to have her brother with her, but when she had wanted to join DawnClan he had turned. Spitting at her and telling her how stupid of an idea it was. All she wanted was to be with other cats. Shadowfang had followed her anyway into the Clan.

"What are you doing here?" A growl rumbled Stormfire's throat.

"Oh nothing," he smirked. "Just watching my sister blunder around like a lumbering badger. Can you make anymore noise? I don't think they heard you all the way in DuskClan."

Stormfire unsheathed her claws, allowing them to sink into the soft earth beneath her. She growled at him, baring her sharp white fang like teeth. "Mousebrain. You must have heard your own lumbering." She picked up her bluejay and took off back toward camp. The fresh-kill was warm, making Stormfire's mouth water. She fought back the temptation though. The elders had to eat first.

That was the first thing Stormfire had learned when she first arrived in DawnClan. The Warrior Code. Unlike the foxdung she grew up with, the cats of DawnClan lived by a code. Each of them followed it. They were one big family unit. They cared for the young and ill.

Stormfire loved it in DawnClan. She grew to really enjoy it and its customs. She just hoped the Clan grew to accept her.

Stormfire padded into camp and deposited her catch on top of the fresh-kill pile. She saw Slayerthorn resting outside of the warriors den and bounded over to him. She shifted her shoulders and meowed. "Uh... hi..." she couldn't deny that ache to be close to the tom, but two major things held her back. She didn't want Slayerthorn to get hurt, and she had just watched Riverheart slain not long before she joined the Clan.

"Hey," he replied with a purr. Stormfire laid down beside him. He gave her ear a lick. Soon, they were grooming each other. Stormfire couldn't stifle the purr as it rose in her throat.

Stormfire rubbed her cheek against his. She was feeling exhausted with dawn border patrol and then hunting. She began to drift off as Slayerthorn continued to groom her. She felt so relaxed with the tom around. There was an ache she felt toward him that she had never felt for another cat. Including Riverheart.

Stormfire just wasn't sure what it was.

...

_She was standing on a more. Fog swirled around her, dampening her pelt. She looked around, straining her neck to see behind her. "Where am I?" She wandered to herself._

_There was a figure in the distance, coming toward her. Ad it grew closer, she could make out a cat. Not just any cat..._

_"Riverheart!" She gasped._

_The tom stopped a few tail lengths in front if her, dipping his head in greeting._

_"W-What are you doing here?" She asked._

_"I am here to tell you it is okay to let go." Riverheart meowed. "I know how you feel about him."_

_"Y-You won't mind?" She asked. Relief flickered in her stomach. _

_"You deserve to be happy." He meowed to her._

_"Thank you..." she whispered. "I will always care about you."_

_"I know, but not in the way that you care for him."_

_"I am sorry, Riverheart. We were young. Barely just warriors." She sighed. "I am sorry you couldn't live your full life." _

_"It wasn't my destiny to live." The tom smiled sadly. "But it is your destiny to move on.' He was beginning to fade away._

_"Goodbye Riverheart..." she whispered._


End file.
